Semiconductor processing often utilizes plasma processing to etch or clean semiconductor wafers. Predictable and reproducible wafer processing is facilitated by plasma processing parameters that are stable and well controlled. Certain changes to equipment and/or materials involved in plasma processing can temporarily disrupt stability of plasma processing. For example, introducing a material to a plasma chamber that is unstable in the plasma processing environment, switching among plasma processes performed in the plasma chamber, exposing the chamber to different gases or plasmas than usual, and/or replacing components that are part of or within the plasma chamber, may disrupt process stability. In such cases, initially, the process may change substantially, but may stabilize over time, for example as an introduced material gradually clears from the process chamber or as surface coatings within the process chamber come into equilibrium with the plasma process conditions.